


could I love you any more?

by boobop (smacklig_maltid)



Series: haikyuu shorts [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Other, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes Sakusa is soft. Again.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacklig_maltid/pseuds/boobop
Summary: Some may say he fell and crashed right into the ground. Sakusa feels like he’s fallen and hasn’t stopped falling since.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: haikyuu shorts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	could I love you any more?

It’s almost unbelievable. Before he met you, he didn’t think he’d settle down. Sure, getting married and living in a nice home with that special someone was a part of the plan - but it just seemed so out of reach. It wasn’t something he could picture in his head, like a dream that you couldn’t quite recount the details of. Every image of his future was hazy in his mind, unclear, messy, _unknown_. Even now, after four years of marriage, he fears that he’ll wake up and all of this was just some figment of his imagination. It was perfect, _too_ perfect. _You_ were too perfect.

The world is a strange place. The series of coincidences that brought the two of you together sometimes made him question if a third party had been watching both of you, carefully laying down a path that only led to each other. Most people don’t believe either of you when you tell them how you ended up together - hell, _he_ couldn’t believe how you two got together. He was never one to think about such things, but perhaps fate really is a thing. Perhaps soulmates are a thing. _They have to be_ , he thought to himself one night, watching the slow rise and fall of your chest as you slept peacefully, _what other explanation is there for the connection you had with each other?_

It shouldn’t be possible to feel so strongly for someone like this. Every day he finds another thing to love about you - it’s all endless. You’re an impossible being, showing him sides of himself that he never even knew were there, walking through the walls he’s put up over the years as if they were air, taking all of his love and more effortlessly. It was almost as if you had dug a bottomless hole for him to fall in when he realised he loved you, watching him wait for the moment he hits the bottom and laughing when he never does. He’s falling, he’s falling _hard_ , and he can’t stop. He doesn’t _want_ to stop.

He’s laying on the sofa, admiring your figure as you read your book by the bay window - it’s been your favourite spot since you’ve moved into this house. The sunlight bleeding through the orange curtains giving you a warm glow that enhanced your already gorgeous features. You looked ethereal. You shouldn’t be allowed to look like that, he swears his heart can’t take it - and it really, really couldn’t.

 _Could he love you any more than this?_ He wonders. As if sensing his staring, you tore your eyes off of your book and gave him a smile. _Yes, he absolutely could._


End file.
